jojofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
The nameless stand (survivor)
is the stand survivor from jokers never die Appearance survivor appears as a tanned caucasian male aged 29 with a long beard easily reaching his abdomen he also has long hair reaching down to his lower back survivour also wears tattered clothes with his clothes mainly being almost destoryed trousers missing the majority of the legs appearing as shorts he also wears a toga styled ruinned shirt which has half the letter x being visable he is covered in cuts and scars he has dirty feet lacking shoes he Also has dog tags around his neck with no clear engravings he also wears a bow and arrow on his back he also has a wooden stick carved into a spear Personality survivor has the personality of a gruff and grizzly survivor who lacks any kind of fillter say What ever he wants when he wants not caring about anyone else’s feelings he also shows a clear envy for those who are actual People instead off just a self awear stand like himself Synopsis History = The original user the stand survivor was originally used by an unknown stand user originally around the 1960’s obtaining his stand within the Vietnam war through unknown means the stand user tried and failed to use survivor to stop the war and failed drastically eventually becoming dishearted and then deserting his post running away to japan escaping to the town anazei sai in the year 1971 wear he remained untill his death in the year 1991 The stand it self His stand survivor lived on due to its nature of being an automatic stand much like sliver chariot requiem the stand survivor wandered the streets of anazei sai for mulitple years eventually naming himself survivor after hearing its meaning from an eldely woman explaining it’s meaning to her grandchild until the year 2000 were he was discovered by joben jogo after he tried to quiet a crying child who was being hit by the rain he would engage in shooting the droplets however joben would assume he was trying to kill the child and joben would fight survivor who would then explain himself to joben and then joben would apologies to survivor and would ask if he wanted to come with Him after survivor showed his shock at a person seeing him survivor would then be taken to the dead men and would fight with them against Aku kara survivor would be present for the death of the deadmen’s leader and would even prevent A member of the deadmen rushing to kill Aku kara survivor would fight in the showdown against aku kara’s Cult of stand users he would then fight against luck lady Aku kara’s Stand for a few minutes before being defeated he would be present for joben’s defeat of Aku kara survivor would then spend the rest of His life in anazei sai until the eventual reset of the universe by Enrico Pucci yes this means there are two stands named survivor yet pucci and dio never encountered this stand so it can exist in the universe Gallery | Trivia